4 ans plus tard
by Quimress
Summary: C'est long quatre ans quand on est séparé de la personne qu'on aime, aussi insupportable soit-elle. Et c'était le cas de Sebastian, séparé de son cher criminel consultant pour toujours. À moins que ... ? OS - MORMOR


**Ohoho ! Nouveau fandom ! A vrai dire, cette fanfic a été écrite il y un an et je viens de la retrouver, alors autant vous la montrer ! Je l'ai un peu remanié mais elle reste un peu plus ancienne au niveau du style que ce que j'écris maintenant (de mon point de vue) à vous de me dire si c'est toujours lisable 8'D**

* * *

Comme souvent Sebastian ne s'était endormi que sur le coup de 4 heures du matin, après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit. Les souvenirs étaient tenaces et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à dormir seul, à pouvoir prendre toute la place sans se faire rabrouer par une voix grincheuse et endormie qui lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse. Très lente et très douloureuse. C'était idiot, même ses mauvais côtés il en venait à les regretter. Comme cette fois où, alors qu'une balle l'avait atteint à la jambe cet enfoiré avait refusé de le déposer jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

 _« T'as encore une jambe valide alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'embarrasser de ta présence. »_

Sadique le Jim. Sadique quand il le griffait sur ses cicatrices de guerre jusqu'à le faire saigner, sadique le sourire qui illuminait son visage quand un gémissement de douleur lui échappait.

Mais même ce sadisme lui manquait. Finalement la guerre lui avait vraiment dérangé l'esprit. Et ces putains de sensations fantômes qui ne le quittaient pas. Une caresse sur la nuque, un baiser sur la joue, même une claque sur les fesses parfois. Bien sûr tout était dans sa tête mais Moriarty s'était incrusté dans sa vie et son quotidien que quatre ans n'avaient pas suffi à l'effacer.

De toute façon on n'efface pas le grand criminel consultant de sa mémoire sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Même dans la mort il serait capable de le faire chier.

L'horloge de l'entrée sonna 8 : 30 et Sebastian se retourna dans son lit, un bras dans le vide.

Une clé introduite dans la serrure résonna dans l'appartement silencieux.

Et les réflexes de soldat ne s'oublient pas non plus en quatre ans.

L'ancien garde du corps ouvrit un œil et attrapa un couteau de chasse caché sous son oreiller. Il se leva silencieusement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon.

Un sac plastique était posé sur la table, une odeur de croissant chaud s'en exhalait et embaumait agréablement l'appartement. Il entendit des pas dans la cuisine ainsi que le bruit familier de la cafetière.

Et une voix trop bien connue qui chantonnait une chanson tout aussi connue.

« Ah, ah, ah, stayin alive … Stayin alive ~ »

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du sniper qui resserra sa prise sur le manche du couteau, les mains moites.

Comment ? Qui osait venir jusqu'à chez lui pour imiter la voix d'un mort ?

Non, il devait sans doute rêver.

À pas de loup il s'approcha de la cuisine et regarda à travers la porte entrebâillée.

Jim Moriarty. Criminel consultant. Mort depuis 4 ans. Faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon dans sa cuisine.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Se sentant observer l'illusion tourna la tête et sourit légèrement, nullement surprise.

\- Tiens Sebby, enfin réveillé, Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge, avant tu aurais réagi plus vite …

C'est fou comme les rêves peuvent avoir l'air réel, c'était presque douloureux. Enfin bon, c'était un rêve, autant en profiter.

Sebastian tendit la main et effleura la nuque du plus petit. La peau était chaude, douce au toucher. Vivante. Non vraiment ce rêve était très réaliste.

Sans trop réfléchir il fit un pas dans la cuisine et enlaça par derrière son ancien boss.

\- Sebby je cuisine, tu me gênes.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il lui écrasa le pied. Le sniper recula immédiatement en grimaçant.

Hésitant entre être fou de joie ou de colère en voyant que non seulement son chef et amant était vivant depuis tout ce temps mais qu'en plus son sale caractère ne s'était pas amélioré.

\- Jim.

Pas de réponse.

\- Jim !

…

\- Jimmy … !

Cette fois le criminel se retourna, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Jim –

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du soldat se posaient avec autorité, presque violence sur les siennes. Le baiser était brutal, affamé, et pourtant tendre en un sens.

Moriarty repoussa son garde du corps et se lécha les lèvres avec un petit sourire.

Plus tard Sebby, je sais que t'as faim mais prends ton mal en patience, tu sais faire ça non ? Et va t'assoir c'est presque près.

Comme un automate Sebastian obéit et s'assit sur une chaise, le regard fixé sur l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant quatre putains d'année, qui lui avait menti et qui semblait s'en foutre éperdument.

Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

Oh oui, il allait prendre son mal en patience et lui faire payer.

* * *

 **Fin, dîtes ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite, c'est un peu trop vieux comme texte, mais à vous d'imaginer comment Sebastian pourrait se venger ~**


End file.
